The new guy causes some drama
by Jessea Katsuki Kane
Summary: A gladiator from Rome comes visiting Camelot. There he meets Merlin. They become good friends and hang out for a while. The bad thing is that people from the Roman Empire don't have a good image. They're not hated or trusted. Arthur isn't happy that Merlin is talking with a stranger, let alone a Roman. Note: This is a little story of 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of Merlin.

**The new guy causes some drama**

Merlin is done with today. He had to wake up early this morning because one of the servants had fell and broken something of the armours of the knights. The servant had fallen unconscious and Merlin had to go to the blacksmith.

It was really early and the forge had just opened. He had to wait until they all were repaired. Gwen's father told showed some prototypes of swords and armours and Merlin gave some tips, to make them better. Merlin had read many books in his hometown.

He had one friend and had a lot of free time. He has read every genre and he's happy that he read them. It has helped him in his life a lot.

He walks back to the castle his hand are full and the cart is also full. Gwen's father had asked him if he wanted some help but he declined it. He's sweating under the heat and weight of the metal. He should have said yes. He hears a voice at his back if he wants some help. He accepts it and the weight is lifted up from his arms. It's a Roman. He didn't notice the accent of the guy until the guy asked why he was carrying all this stuff.

Merlin looks up and sees a tall, buff guy. He's still in the toga. He looks like a gladiator. His arms are not too muscly or too thin. He's shoulders are wide and his legs are well trained too. His voice is deep and attractive. He has a sharp jawline. His hair is light brown and wild in a sexy manner. The sight is very enjoyable for sure.

The handsome stranger is a little surprised too. He came to Camelot to visit his sister that had married someone from here. He noticed that a skinny guy was having a hard time. When he heard the guy accept his offer, he liked the Englishman's voice.

They traded names and talked on the way to the castle.

Merlin asked: 'Maybe we can talk some time later. Are you going to stay for a long time or are you fast gone?'

'I'm going to stay here for 2 weeks. I had a wound while a fight and can't fight real fights for a while.'

'İ can help you with you wound maybe. You can wait here and I leave the armours in the stocks. Magnus may know a faster working medicine.'

'Sure, I'll wait.'

Merlin goes inside and gets everything in its place. He tells Arthur that he's going to go out. Arthur ask who it is because the knights and he were going to fight and Gwen has work to do. Merlin says that he's going to give a tour to someone that is visiting Camelot. Arthur asks if someone else can do it. Merlin says: 'He speaks Latin and people of Camelot can't speak it that good.' Arthur can't say something against that and let's him go.

'Great', thinks Arthur. He has to get George to hold the shield. That guy just talks every time he makes a good shot and he's serious the whole time. It gets so boring but he can't force Merlin to be with him the whole time. He understand that Merlin can make other friends too but he can't stand to think that he isn't with Merlin. He has gotten used to Merlin talking about him being fat or being dumb.

'You know what', thinks Arthur, 'I can just send Lancelot to chaperone with them.'

He goes to Lancelot and tells him that he has to tell Merlin that he should come back to the training ground if he's free immediately. Lancelot asks why. Arthur says: 'Because George is really annoying the bollocks out of me.'

Lancelot knows that Arthur isn't telling the truth. He had met that guy and saw Merlin and him talk. Arthur has always been jealous of other people over Merlin. He never has seen them for a whole day apart.

Lancelot sees that the father of Gwen, Merlin and the guy are talking. The guy gives a gladius to Tom. 'The guy must be someone of the Roman empire', thinks Lancelot.

Merlin notices him and calls him to the them. The Roman greets him and tells him his name. Lancelot tells what Arthur said to him and Merlin says: 'Okay.' They hang out for a while. Prascus, the Roman, has to go back home and they part apart.

Arthur and the knights are taking a break. They see the two coming and Arthur orders George to go back to the castle.

He gives Merlin the shield and they begin training.

Merlin is tired after 30 minute. He has to run the whole time and the weight is a lot. He drinks some water and lays down. Arthur sees this and goes sitting with him. The prince says: 'Merlin, you should begin to become stronger. You have been holding that shield for a long time but your still weak. We'll begin tomorrow.'

Merlin is baffled at this. He doesn't want to do it. He gets tired enough of just using his magic. He may look weak but his magic protects him very good.

The next day Arthur gives Merlin a sword. Merlin does some moves and Arthur notices that those are the moves that the Romans use. He's impressed. He asks where he learned this and Merlin says that it's the guy he walked yesterday. Arthur was alarmed by this. Romans are most of the time very violent and sneaky what if this guys is lying to Merlin. The Romans have destroyed many countries and taken them as their own.

Arthur asks where the guy is. Merlin tells him that he shouldn't think that every Roman is a killer and selfish. Arthur really doesn't trust this Roman.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of Merlin.

* * *

**The new guy causes some chapter 2**

_Prascus' perspective_

I'm looking at the prince and his servant train. I was trained to be a spy. I could see that the prince looked as if he found me suspicious. Merlin said that I was a good person but the prince is right.

I'm was send to get info from the royal family of Camelot. I didn't know that Merlin was the manservant of the prince. It was just pure luck. I regret it. I don't want to use him but I can't do that or i will die. I don't want to get crucified. I still have a younger sister that I have to care for. If i'm gone than they are going to give her to the brothel.

I'm going to try not to harm Merlin with this. I just need some info because the daughter of one of the most important politicians wants to marry Arthur.

I really don't get why someone would want him. He may look good but he's just spoiled. Even Merlin told a lot of things that the prince did that were irritating. It's really easy to see that Merlin has good patience because someone else would left the prince a long time ago.

I have to talk to the prince a little so that I can already send some info and go away for a while.

I walk up to them and prince arthur sees me. I can see that he doesn't trust me.

_Arthur's perspective_

While Merlin takes a breath, a buffed guy walks up to us. He looks very young. A person wouldn't have so much muscles at this age. The face is very pale, even paler than us englishman. He must be the Roman that Merlin was talking about.

The boy greets Merlin and sticks his hand out to me. _(Arthur: I'm going to call him boy because he looks young than me. Don't dare to say something Jessea!) _I shake his hand. His grip is very strong and his eyes pierce through me.

I don't like it when someone looks directly into my eyes (except Merlin). They look threatening at me most of the time. I learn that his name is Prascus. He doesn't tell me his second name and his family name.

(In the Roman Empire they had a second name as a nickname after they grew up. Like a good looking girl would be called Bella (that means beautiful).)

That's weird. It's a tradition by the Roman Empire that they tell their full name in the first meeting with someone.

We talk for some while and the boy is very knowledged and is a fast thinker. It would be easy for him to lie.

_Prascus' perspective_

I talked too much. He already thinks that i'm knowledged in fighting. I just have to act as if know nothing out of fighting, maybe then it will be easier for him to let loose. Except the prince is still hard to get through.

_Arthur's perspective_

Merlin comes sitting with us and he looks too relaxed around Prascus. Stupid Merlin, can't he just be a little more careful around strangers. I swear he's going to get hurt one day.

We talk for awhile and the guy just feels off to me. The way he speaks is too smooth and he acts too nice. I just hope that he's not a too dangerous person. Merlin still has the tendency to get himself in dangerous situations with unknown people.

It's night and my father has heard about the Roman. The Romans are very loved by my father. He loves their style of fighting and they are a rich empire. They have the best metals and weapons.

My father talked with the guy and it came out that he knows some things about metals. I hate it. My father has been trying to get me to learn metals. Like learn it yourself if you want to know so much.

_Prascus's perspective _

The king was easy to fool. He has a thought that we Romans are good and smart people. That's not true. Most of us are illiterate and are only educated in our profession. Only the rich citizens go to school after 12 years old. (real fact from the Roman empire)

I'm only educated in weapons because my father was a blacksmith. He later got into the army and died while a war. My sister and mother were accused of stealing gold from a rich woman. I hate that woman. Thanks to her my mother and sister had to kill themselves. The woman thought of letting them getting raped and killing themselves was the only way out. At the end of it, we all were born slaves. We can't get away from our past. I'm now the only one left and I don't want that my family tree ends with me.

Later it's night and I have to go back to Rome. I would have loved to stay in Camelot but I have to go back. Back to all the the mental torture, yelling and exhaustion.

_Merlin's perspective_

I noticed that Prascus was looking a little scared to go back as if it has bad consequences. I used a spell before the night finished. I had learned some spells to read someone's thoughts. I found it so sad about what happened to him. I also learned why he came here but I'm not angry. He doesn't want to do it actually but he doesn't know something else.

I thought of a plan. I'm going to change the face of Prascus in the memories of everyone that hates him. So he can live a normal life. I'm going to change my looks for a few minutes and talk with him about this opportunity.

It's the next morning and I'm tired as hell. I had to use a lot of my magic to change my appearance. I just hope this is going to work. I don't want him to go back to that life.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't been posting new chapters. I've been really busy with the exams and my last was just yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3 (The end)

I do not own anything of Merlin.

I will call Merlin a wizard because the Romans call sorcerers wizard.

* * *

_3th person perspective_

Prascus is loading his horse to go but an elder came to him and asked me about wizards. Prascus doesn't have a problem with. Most wizards are loved and prayed for. They look at the future of the citizens for money and they help some people with illnesses.

The offer is very tempting but Prascus isn't sure about it. Can he trust this man.

Merlin is getting irritated. He gets that Prascus can't trust him fully but still he's taking too long. He just wants to show himself and Prascus will hopefully except him.

Prascus thinks about the information he got and changes his mind. He goes back to the location the wizard told him to go if he changed his mind.

Merlin notices that and changes immediately into his older version.

Prascus sees the wizards come up to him. Prascus asks: "What is the price for this spell?"

"There is no price. I just do this from my will."

"You're not going to curse me are you? I'm not sure if I should trust you now."

"I think this is enough. You just have to give me your memories. I won't wipe them. I will just get into everything you've seen until now to change their memory of how you look."

Prascus doesn't know it anymore but he doesn't know anything else. He lets the wizard in his mind.

Merlin is overwhelmed by the memories and the spell. This spell is practically one of hardest to keep maintaining. He changes almost more than 450 people memories. He's done and falls on his knees. He feels his magical powers and energie being totally exhausted.

Prascus helps him up and asks if he's done it. The elder shakes his head as a yes. Prascus isn't sure but he knows that this man isn't a normal human. He felt the elder go in his head.

He plans going back to Rome to test it.

* * *

_Prascus' perspective_

I'm at the Coliseum and go inside. I see the people that I hate and just want to punch them. Sadly, I can't. The strongest and most irritating guy ever. He is always screaming at me normally.

He walks up to me and says that I can't go inside. I ask why and he says that citizens just can't go inside. I'm shocked and notice that nobody knows me.

The wizard has really wiped everyone's memory of me! I can't believe it! I can finally live a life without having to fear my life.

I go outside and go to the blacksmith. My father was a blacksmith and I couldn't keep the place because of his debts. I can work as a help for now and later buy the old place back. The emperor hasn't destroyed it yet or used it because he was too busy to look back at it.

I send a letter to England to thank the wizard. I can't go back now but I will go back in the future.

**The end**


End file.
